


双飞组·天作之合

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Pharmercy, Porn With Plot, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 双飞组太萌了！我爱法鸡！虽然打得太菜……想写哨向abo什么的 然而设定各种不熟无所谓了 本来就只想写肉而已结果他妈全写正剧了_(:з)∠)_法鸡性格太正气不适合随便开车最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·天作之合

1

法芮尔的哨兵能力是在听见自己母亲的死讯那天觉醒的。那一刻她怔怔地看着安吉拉悲痛欲绝的面容，猛然间感官力大盛，周围的一切都显得那么清晰。她能感受到窗外呼啸的风声，雪落的轻柔，屋内弹跳的火苗，钟摆的晃动，以及，安吉拉眼角滑落的泪滴。这些都清晰到让她剧痛难当，不由得跪倒在地。

安吉拉吓得赶忙扶住法芮尔，却在彼此触碰的一刹那全身犹如电流过载般酣畅淋漓。安吉拉的向导能力早在当初加入守望先锋就已经觉醒，但因为战地医生的缺乏，总部一直未给她配备专属哨兵。她也甘愿以此方式践行生而为医的信条，博爱众生，就算这样做会生生压抑住她作为向导的天赋。但是现在……现在……法芮尔的哨兵特性明显与她的特性是天作之合，如果能共同战斗，那必将……

法芮尔显然也意识到了这一点，她忍痛扶额，抬头坚定看向安吉拉，认真道:“齐格勒博士，请让我加入守望先锋，与您一同作战吧！”

不，不行，安娜是绝不愿她的女儿步上自己的后尘的……但如今的世界处处弥漫着危机，因此为数不多却战斗力强劲的哨兵们成为军队最后的希望。法芮尔既然觉醒了哨兵能力，肯定逃不过当兵的命运，与其放任她加入什么三流雇佣兵组织，倒不如将她纳入守望先锋麾下，至少自己还能照顾她。安吉拉深思熟虑后，郑重答应了法芮尔的请求。

随后她感到有一丝不对，急忙红着脸补了几句:“法芮尔，虽说我们技能非常互补，但这并不意味着我会成为你的专属向导，”说到专属两字时安吉拉的话音抖了抖，“毕竟我是组织里为数不多的医生，还有很多战友需要我的。”

法芮尔侧过头，有些困惑，“齐格勒博士，这个我当然懂，我并没有要与您结合的意思。”随后她站起身来向安吉拉鞠了个躬，“谢谢您愿意保荐我加入守望先锋。”

安吉拉有种莫名的羞耻感。很明显法芮尔还没到懂得哨向结合热以及abo发情期的时候，所以才会这么大大方方地说出“结合”这么污的词，自己在这紧张个什么劲儿，一点长辈的样子都没有。

但这个逼还是得继续装下去，安吉拉咳嗽一声，以长辈的姿态拍了拍法芮尔的肩膀，“没什么，其实最终还是得靠你自己的努力，知道吗？”

这时能力觉醒的剧痛已经渐渐缓解了，法芮尔坚定地向安吉拉敬了个军礼，“我会努力训练，努力奋斗，然后成为一只翱翔天际的雄鹰！”

彼时，安吉拉对这个故友的女儿还是相当有好感的，年纪轻轻就一身正气，志向远大，举手投足几乎与安娜一模一样。后来葬礼结束，安吉拉就马不停蹄地投身于新任务之中，对少女的印象也逐渐模糊。

直到多年后的守望先锋重组，她才再次遇见法芮尔。而在这时，法芮尔早已不是当初的雏鸟，她已经成为能够独当一面的战士。最重要的是，当初的少女现在都长得比她高了不少了。

法芮尔高挑的身子披着亮眼的金蓝铠甲，在一众守望先锋中非常惹眼。安吉拉远远地走过去，感觉自己看得有点双眼发直。

法芮尔很快就看见了她，还是相当有礼貌地鞠躬向她示意问好，一如当年。安吉拉扶起她，一脸钦佩，“法芮尔，我真为你感到骄傲，相信你母亲也是如此。”法芮尔漾出一抹浅笑，“您这么说我很高兴，谢谢，我会继续努力的。”

语气很诚恳，然而仍有不少的疏离。安吉拉莫名有些生气，她冷下调子，“法芮尔，我们都这么熟了，何必还用敬语。”这句话就像把精致花瓶敲开了一个小裂缝，法芮尔的表情僵硬起来，黝黑的侧脸浮现出可疑的红晕，她不自在地摸了摸脸颊，开始支支吾吾，“额……对……对不起，博士，我……我不是故意的……就是出于礼貌……”

而安吉拉显然更喜欢这个具有烟火气的法芮尔，她笑起来:“好啦法芮尔，叫我安吉拉就可以了。”“安……安吉拉……”法芮尔的声音小多了，看来还在害羞。

这时广播传来要让她俩组成常驻的空中小分队的消息。她们都有战斗飞行机甲，法芮尔也是唯一的空中打击力量，值得特派医护人员。法芮尔迅速反应过来，转头对安吉拉说:“安吉拉，我们一起扫清天空吧，就让我来保护你！”她说得那么郑重其事，令安吉拉有个瞬间以为这些是婚姻誓词。想什么呢，她自嘲地晃晃头，对上法芮尔琥珀色的瞳眸，郑重地回答:“你就勇敢地上吧，法芮尔，有我看着你呢！”

当时莫里森并没有意识到，这一顺其自然的决定，虐瞎了往后守望先锋里所有单身狗的眼睛。

2

【不知道能不能写到肉_(:з)∠)_】

不知不觉法芮尔与安吉拉已经组队长达几个月了，战功赫赫，守望先锋们纷纷表示开战时两人一飞冲天的壮景十分鼓舞人心，自己打起仗来特别忒劲。

法芮尔再也不必担心对面令人头疼的狙击手和步枪手了，靠着安吉拉的精神向导，她往往能迅速排除杂念，提前预知到威胁动向，在清理完针对力量后，剩下的地面傻大个也只有乖乖挨打的份儿。而安吉拉的治疗杖也是她安心冲锋的保障。

相应的安吉拉的工作则轻松多了，毕竟比起之前蹦来跳去根本奶不到的战友们（幼儿源说的就是你），法芮尔简直太可爱了好吗！而且跟着法芮尔飞可以躲避对面的集火，如同庇护在雄鹰羽翼之下，还能时不时给其他战友搭把手，战队的负伤率也降低了许多。

配合默契，简直完美！安吉拉内心满满的欢喜。原以为这样的好日子能持续下去，怎料那天法芮尔原属的海力士安保公司突然要召她回去。大早上的，守望先锋大厅早就闹成了一锅粥。

“我说76爸爸，你可千万别把法鸡让出去啊！咱们空对地可就这一家了！”

“海力士它几个意思啊？我们堂堂守望先锋还找不到一个配得上法鸡的向导吗？还敢说我们浪费哨兵资源，让丫滚犊子！”

“诶，大伙儿冷静一下，你们要是舍得把天使姐姐送出去，我拼了老命也会留下法鸡啊！”

“什么叫送出去？不就是让安吉拉搭上法芮尔弄个哨向结合嘛！那天使还不照样是咱们的人，法鸡也不用走啊！”

“行行行，就这样！我们还有大奶，不怕的，反正法鸡他妈的肯定得留下！”

砰砰砰

“我错了安娜……我不是在骂你……”

“那就这样吧。尽快让她俩结合！免得海力士那边可劲儿催，烦死了。”

于是刚进门的两只当事人满脸懵逼，还要迎着众人暧昧的眼神。

“哟，看这样子已经结合很久了吧。”

“艾玛一言不合又是一口狗粮。”

“报告76爸爸，任务完成啦！”

搞毛啦！法芮尔不过是顺路帮我提了点东西过来，你们一个个都是什么表情啊！

“安吉拉，要结合吗？”

冷不防听见法芮尔问出这句话的安吉拉更加懵逼了。啊啊啊，结合这么羞羞哒的事情法鸡你这么直截了当就说出来了真的好吗！！！！

“法……法芮尔你说什么？”

“要跟我结合吗？安吉拉？”法芮尔又重复了一遍，还加了一句，“就是哨兵向导结合啊，安吉拉。你愿意不？”

怎么说得跟吃饭睡觉那么简单啊……

“法芮尔……你真的明白结合的意义吗？怎么这么轻易就问出来了？”法芮尔随性的态度有些刺痛了安吉拉，难道她能随便就跟别人结合吗，不管那个向导是谁？

“轻易？”法芮尔挠了挠脑袋，“会吗？我只是想留在你身边，不想回海力士了。我理由很简单的，也不用想那么久嘛。”

安吉拉瞪大了眼睛，“但哨向结合可是一辈子的事啊，你不能这么……”

“一辈子跟你在一起，不是件很幸福的事吗？还用考虑什么呢？”法芮尔难得地笑起来，安吉拉甚至看见了她一闪一闪的小虎牙。

她后知后觉地红了脸，“诶，法芮尔你是在表白吗……”

“嗯……我喜欢你，安吉拉，跟我结合好不好？”勇敢的士兵从不拖泥带水，法芮尔下意识站直了身子。

因为是休息日，法芮尔只穿了简单的T恤牛仔，似乎是旧衣服，尺码偏小了，稍微挺挺身子结实的腰腹就露出来了。而安吉拉正好有些害羞，不自觉地低了低头，结果就瞄到了法芮尔漂亮的小腹低腰线。

安吉拉一愣，脑海里瞬间联想到以前给法芮尔做全身检查时看到的诱人身材，一滴一滴的汗水滑过那些美好的肌理，小腹随着呼吸的起伏轻轻颤动。现实中的安吉拉咽了咽口水，魔怔一般伸出手想摸摸看。

气氛在一瞬间变得黏腻起来，法芮尔在嗅到安吉拉信息素的刹那变了脸色，急忙一把拉过还在发怔的天使，抱起来迅速离开。

天杀的，守望大厅还有一堆如狼似虎的alpha队友啊！万一哪个家伙没控制住可怎么办！

讲道理，法芮尔实在是关心则乱。守望先锋的单身狗也没几个了，偷偷摸摸结合好的不在少数，再说了也就几秒钟的事，距离也远，没有谁会像法芮尔那样对安吉拉那么敏感。

所以法鸡你就乖乖承认自己对博士早有企图吧！

作为当事人的安吉拉博士早已经羞得窝在法鸡的怀里不出来了。被喜欢的人不自觉地撩到发情期提前，也是没谁了……此时法芮尔正喘着粗气将她的天使抵在医疗室冰冷的玻璃幕墙上，强行克制着自己想将眼前人吃干抹净的欲望。

“安吉拉……博士……你这有抑制剂吗？对不起啊……我快……忍不住了……”

安吉拉明显感觉到了法芮尔牛仔裤上的可疑凸起，而哨向结合热的冲击与法芮尔清冽好闻的信息素已经快要拖垮她的理智了，下身蔓延的湿意令她不由自主地扭动身躯，她们贴得更近了。

法芮尔双眼迷离起来，她埋进安吉拉耳边的奶金色秀发中，呢喃着，“安吉拉……你好香啊……”

那是不同于平时的，极其低沉而诱惑的嗓音……安吉拉觉得自己的脑子里有什么东西绷断了。

“法芮尔……法芮尔……来结合吧……我……我想要你……”

#人生在世谁没卡过几次H#

3

【开车了啊开车了啊】

法芮尔像得了命令的士兵，双眼很快恢复了神采。她从发间抬起头深深地看了安吉拉一眼，义无反顾地吻了下去。

因为没有经验，法芮尔只是简单地停留在唇齿纠缠，安吉拉不得不主动伸出小舌，试图教会自己的小鸡怎么正确地湿吻。这无异于引狼入室，尝到甜头的法芮尔开始霸道起来，吻得安吉拉几乎无法呼吸，吞咽不了的唾液滑下嘴角，整个场景变得更加淫靡。

直到安吉拉腾出手臂用力想推开法芮尔，吻得难以自拔的法老之鹰才惊觉自己太过急躁，赶忙松开对天使的桎梏，只是轻轻将她托住抵在墙上。一度正气凛然的治安官也后知后觉地红了脸，“对……对不起……安吉拉……是我不好……”

“傻瓜……”安吉拉嗔她一眼，“这只是……结合的前奏啦。”随后又主动握住法老之鹰久经沙场的有力手掌，放在自己温热的胸口上，“你……不想摸摸吗？”

法芮尔蹭得一下就烧红了脸，她喜欢安吉拉这么多年，要说没肖想过摸胸这种事就太虚伪了，只是因为礼节身份的原因，念头一起就会被她扼杀在脑海中。

但是现在……心上人正温香软玉窝在她怀中，掌下又是诱人的浑圆，任谁都把持不住。法芮尔虽是满面通红，手上可一点都没停下。她隔着衣服摸了几下，又忍不住从下摆穿进去握住天使小巧的胸房揉捏起来。

虽然没有任何章法，安吉拉还是被撩得邪火四起，不禁仰起脖子开始细细地呻吟。法芮尔手上工夫不停，看着眼前白皙高昂的脖颈，不自觉又凑上去舔舐轻蹭。

法芮尔下身的起伏已经不容忽视了，安吉拉觉得自己隔着几层布料都感受到那磨人的硬烫在撩拨着她柔软的花心，而罪魁祸首仍醉心于天使滑腻的肌肤难以自拔，没有要进入正题的意思。

安吉拉咬咬牙，决心抛弃那些无用的矜持和羞赧，她双手摸索着法芮尔T恤的下摆，想要脱掉碍事的衣服，法芮尔迷迷蒙蒙地顺着她，很快上身便不着寸缕。安吉拉也解开了发圈，脱掉了上身的衣服。只是耗费了几秒的时间，两人却再次紧紧相拥起来，吻得难舍难分。

安吉拉在喘息间摸到了法芮尔牛仔裤的顶扣，啪嗒一声解开，正要扯下来释放出那头凶兽，法芮尔如梦初醒，瞬间烧红了脸，一把按住了她的手，“安吉拉……安吉拉……等等！你要干什么？”

安吉拉轻笑起来，边说边蹲下身子，“法芮尔没听过哨向结合的课程吗？alpha的活力是否充足，可是影响结合成功与否的重要因素啊！”

法芮尔一愣，还没明白什么叫所谓的“活力”，而安吉拉趁此机会一鼓作气拉开了裤头，涨得发红的硬烫便弹在她脸颊旁。安吉拉顺手抚了上去，竟不能全握。

法芮尔吓得倒吸一口凉气，急忙想扶她起来，脸上甚至出现愧疚之色。不，她怎么能让自己的天使干这种龌龊之事。

这一切安吉拉都看在了眼里，她满心欢喜，却不为所动。她想要自己心爱的姑娘享受到这世上最纯粹的快乐。

法芮尔常年都是一本正经的性格，像是天生的正义使者，眼里心里容不得一丝龌龊卑劣。有时她都觉得，这样正气的一个人不太适合alpha这种在性事上攻击欲望极强的设定。她的法芮尔是内敛而深沉的，她敢相信这么多年来法芮尔从没自慰过。她不需要那些事，因为她的人生有着更高的信仰，有着与生俱来的荣耀。云雨之欢于她而言不过点缀，绝非必需。

她是何等幸运啊，成为能与她共赴巫山云雨的那个唯一。

“别怕，法芮尔，让我给你快乐……”安吉拉捏捏她的掌心让她放松下来，然后开始爱抚眼前这把初出茅庐的烫刃。

天使冰凉的指尖在滚烫的刀刃上徘徊，凛冽的刺激让法芮尔几乎脱力，不得不用手撑住幕墙，重重地喘息着。刀口已经泛出些许清液，气味淡淡的，像草间的晨露。天使不禁有些沉浸其中，鬼使神差地张口舔了舔。

清甜的信息素荡漾开来，柔软的舌尖交缠彻底冲垮了法芮尔的紧绷的理智。她只感觉尾椎闪过一阵电流，有什么东西喷射了出来。

安吉拉没想到法芮尔这么快就缴械投降了，被灼热的白液呛到咽喉，生咳了好几下。法芮尔羞愧得无地自容，还是强行将天使拽了起来，用力抹掉她脸上那些暧昧的痕迹，磕磕绊绊地说着，“安……安吉拉……别这样了……我……我消受不起……”然而不管她再怎么擦拭，那张圣洁的面庞仍是被欲望所玷污了。安吉拉惊讶地听见法芮尔的哭腔。

“呜……不该这样的……不该这样的……安吉拉是天使啊……怎么能这样呢……”

安吉拉看见荷鲁斯之眼的纹身上浸染了朦胧的水汽，心里暖暖的，有点发酸。她爱的姑娘啊，有着世间难寻的赤子之心，见不得心上人受到一丝一毫的委屈和玷污。那她要如何才能让她明白，有情人间可做快活事，不问是洁是污呢？

天使轻轻捧起爱人的脸颊，湛蓝的深眸仿佛要将法芮尔吸进去，她竟一时失语。“法芮尔……”天使每说一段就吻她一下，“不用觉得羞愧的……我很开心喔……真的……法芮尔下面的火箭炮也很厉害呢……”

最后一句污言调戏彻底把法芮尔的脑主板烧得渣都不剩了，眼看着下身又开始蠢蠢欲动，她急忙磕磕绊绊地说道:“好……好啦……别……别说了……我明白……但安吉拉你能不能别……别那样……”

安吉拉唇角一勾，“原来法芮尔你想直入主题啊……早说嘛，”直起身子弯腰脱下贴身长裤和小内内，白皙的长腿显露无疑，纯白内裤还连着几丝带状黏腻，满满的都是诱惑，法芮尔眼睛都看直了。

这还没完，安吉拉甚至用下身故意向前磨蹭着法芮尔复又挺立的烫硬，有气无力地呢喃着，“人家都湿透了，就等你呢。”

此情此景，法芮尔若是再不开窍，安娜就不会承认她是亲生的了……“我没有你这么笨的女儿！”

法芮尔咽了咽喉咙，忍不住伸出手去抚摸那朵嫩蕊，很快便是一掌的滑腻。法芮尔的双臂在几年前的阿努比斯之战中被敌方的炮火炸断了，安吉拉知道后心疼了很久，恨不能早点在法芮尔身边为她保驾护航。但为时已晚，她也只能做到给法芮尔安装上最贴近真实体感的金属义肢。安吉拉总喜欢握着法芮尔的手把玩她冰冷的指尖，然后法芮尔总会紧张脸红，低着头不说话，那是法老之鹰是最可爱的时候。

而现在，最冰冷的金属正爱抚着最火热的娇花，安吉拉感觉所有的快感都在身下聚集，她快要爆炸了……随着一声惊叫，法芮尔的金属右手迎来一阵潮涌，湿得她差点握不住拳头。第一波高潮来势汹汹，安吉拉有些脱力，不禁靠在墙上直喘气。

爱液早已浸湿了法芮尔的烫刃，她轻轻抵住天使的花心，又不安地看她一眼，“安吉拉……我要进去了……你要是疼得慌就喊我撤出去……”才经历过高潮的天使慵懒地伏在她的肩上，点了点头。

甬道湿得滑腻不堪，法芮尔没怎么使劲就滑进去了，但仍有相当一段留在外面。突然被撑开的刺激让安吉拉痛吟了一声，法芮尔喘着粗气，没敢动弹，双臂抱紧了她的天使，“放松……安吉拉……没事的……我不动了……”

说不动就不动，安吉拉有时真是想敲开法芮尔的脑袋看是不是机械做的，怎么这么不开窍？不，她更想敲开自己的脑袋，怎么就会喜欢上这只闷头闷脑的小老鹰呢？她都在习惯法芮尔的尺寸之后暗示性地蹭着她的大腿了，怎么法芮尔还不动呢？讨厌！非得让她说出来吗？

“法芮尔……你个大笨蛋……快动啊！”安吉拉红着脸咬了咬法芮尔的耳垂。法芮尔只觉得热气骤然上涌，话都说不利索了，“好……好……要是太……太快了你……你就再咬我……”

刚说完，法芮尔就贡献出了她一向引以为豪的腰力，冲击带出的水声在密闭的室内被无限放大，显得特别淫靡。

安吉拉觉得大脑空白了相当长的时间，唯一剩下的意识就是自己在高耸的云端上不断呻吟着，承受一波又一波磨人的快感。她的双腿无力地挂在法芮尔的后腰上，托住自己身子的有力手臂成了她唯一的支撑。“法芮尔的火箭炮……果然还是很厉害啊……”她满脸通红，迷迷糊糊地想。

法芮尔觉得，再也没有比看见爱人因自己而绽放所有情欲更幸福的事了。她不知疲倦，浑身有劲，满心欢喜，光是想着安吉拉这么迷人的样子是专属于自己的，她就幸福得不能自已了。

不知过了多久，安吉拉猛然感受到下身涌起一阵特别剧烈的快感，而法芮尔的烫刃也即将进行下一轮冲刺，深度标记就是现在！冲击直到最深处的一瞬间，安吉拉本能地抱紧了法芮尔，甬道的紧缩也激得法芮尔倒吸一口气，再也按捺不住勃发的欲望，浓浊的白液很快渗了出来，滴落在地板上。

几乎就是同时，她们的信息素融合在了一起，晨间的青草和温煦的阳光……她们额头相抵，舒服地长叹一口气。

“以后……我就是法芮尔的绑定天使了……”安吉拉亲了亲法芮尔的嘴角，轻笑起来。

“嗯……我一定会保护好我家天使的……”法芮尔红着脸，又忍不住亲了过去。

今天是假期，她们多的是时间呢。

#女儿终于嫁出去了好开心！#

4

【别问我为什么……我就想让我大双飞组相亲相爱……】

在法芮尔和安吉拉哨向结合的那天，她们对彼此的欲火从总部一直蔓延到安吉拉的公寓里，她挂在法芮尔身上就几乎没下过地。法芮尔从未想过自己竟会有如此饥渴难耐的一天，她压着身下迷人的天使，用一次又一次猛烈的冲撞让她登上九重云霄，直到她最终脱力昏了过去。

彼时已是凌晨将近黎明，法芮尔在窗口渗入的凉风中如梦初醒。眼前满目狼藉，地上全是她们从彼此身上硬扯下来的衣服，床单也已不知去向，安吉拉下身尽是水渍和白浊，她们甚至还没分离开，法芮尔的硬烫还留在里面，没有丝毫疲软的趋势。

安吉拉的睡容有些痛苦，她眉头轻轻皱着，牙关也不怎么放松。法芮尔内疚地吻开她眉间的死结，艰难地撤出身子，下床去浴室取来了湿毛巾，开始打理这一群烂摊子，希望安吉拉得以酣眠。

当法芮尔擦拭到安吉拉下身时，些许红肿的花蕊刺痛了她的眼，下体的不适也让浅眠的安吉拉悠悠醒转。天使朦朦胧胧睁开眼睛，正好看见她的法拉掉下几滴泪，惊得她很快清醒过来，直起身子抱住了法芮尔，“喔……法拉，怎么哭了呢……”

法芮尔眼睛红红的，语气充满了愧疚，“安吉拉……对不起……都是我不好，我不该做得那么激烈的，都把你弄伤了……”安吉拉老脸一红，这天底下也只有法芮尔这个小木头能把“做得那么激烈”说得一本正经了……

“谁叫你这小坏蛋不知餍足，要了我那么多次……”安吉拉愤愤地咬了咬法芮尔的唇，又忍不住吻起来，“没事的法拉，乖，你实在放心不下可以帮我涂点药嘛。”说着还用湿漉漉的蓝眸委屈地看了法芮尔几眼。

安吉拉无意识散发出的信息素再次使卧房的空气变得粘稠起来，法芮尔的眼神又开始涣散，不自觉凑上前去亲吻天使瘦削的锁骨。安吉拉咯咯地轻笑起来，但在瞄到中尉又撑起小帐篷之后瞬间止了笑意，她拨开爱人不老实的脑袋，将身上的被子又裹了裹，嗔道:“法拉……彻夜笙歌之后还白日宣淫的话，我可吃不消啊……”

薄面皮的法芮尔蓦地一惊，从床上蹦了起来，满脸通红地道歉，还因为太害羞言语又开始磕磕碰碰，“对……对不起……安吉……我我我……我去给你拿药。”话刚说完，英明神武的中尉落荒而逃。

天使大笑起来，不由得将室内旖旎的气氛冲散了不少。看法芮尔害羞的样子，肯定没办法淡定地给自己上药，果然还是要医生亲自动手呢。

法芮尔在房间里跌跌撞撞翻箱倒柜的背影在台灯的暖光下显出温柔的剪影，映在安吉拉湛蓝的眼眸中。天使的嘴角抑制不住地上扬起来，她突然想来一支特别装逼的事后烟。

真是上天垂爱，赐给了她这么可爱的一个大宝贝儿。

end

#彻夜笙歌到底算一夜几次呢？#


End file.
